


Full Moon

by Lexen (bluedragoninamber)



Series: Percy In Love:  An Estate for All My Percy Stories [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bill becomes a true werewolf, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual, Fleur leaves, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Past Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Pius Thicknesse Lives, Severus Snape Lives, Sibling Incest, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/Lexen
Summary: Newly-bitten werewolf Bill Weasley finds himself no longer welcome at the Burrow.  Percy knows a thing or two about that, and Bill quickly finds that "pack" doesn't always mean your birth family.





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read: This story is mine. I am the original and only author. It was first posted on FFN more than five years ago. I don’t remember exactly when. I took all my stories down off the internet and left the HP fandom due to personal reasons. I am now returning to the fandom and reposting some of my old stories. When I posted these stories on FFN, my penname was Lexen (and sometimes Hope4astalemate and bluedragoninamber) though I usually went by Lex. To repeat, this story is mine. Please don’t claim I have stolen it from someone else. Also, please don’t ask me to repost a particular story. I will be reposting only those stories which I choose to repost, and I will only be reposting them here.

**Disclaimer: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

**AN: AU after the Final Battle. Severus lives. Warning for Percy Weasley/Bill Weasley incest relationship. Background relationship of Pius Thicknesse/Severus Snape.**

The war had torn the Weasley family apart. It had just taken a few months for the cracks to shatter. That first intense week of mourning for Fred’s loss had gradually turned into more weeks of pulling away. Truthfully, Percy had not been surprised when the rest of the family had begun to give him the cold shoulder. In the end, Fred had never turned away, and he was dead. Percy who had turned away was alive. As much as they professed to love him, he suspected that they would never be able to look at him without a stab of resentment for who should have survived. 

Percy swallowed his tears and did the best he could to move on. It helped that Pius Thicknesse, immediately pardoned by the Ministry, had become Percy’s most valued friend. After the war, Pius had become reclusive and had been happy to have Percy move into his manor with him. Pius passed his time quietly, keeping company with the newly pardoned Severus Snape. The two of them were a well-suited if low-key couple, and Pius was content to be Severus's assistant in his owl order potions business that he ran from the manor. Percy had quickly come to think of both men as father figures, and they were happy to have someone to mentor and guide who was not, as Severus would say, a dunderhead.

Percy was happy to accept Kingsley’s offer of a position in the Ministry Archives. He’d had enough of power and the public eye to last him a lifetime. Many of the documents he dealt with were financial which meant that he began making frequent trips to Gringotts. Those trips became so frequent that a representative was assigned to him, and that representative happened to be Bill Weasley.

Percy expected to be treated coldly by Bill, but Bill seemed almost pathetically grateful to see him. Finally, he caught Bill as they were both getting off work one night and brought him to Pius’s manor. A good dinner and a bottle of aged wine later, and Percy finally dragged the whole story from Bill. Apparently, Percy wasn’t the only one their family had cast out.

“I can’t imagine our family just turning their backs on you! It’s not as if you asked to be bitten. They loved Remus. How could they possibly think you would be a danger to Ginny’s baby? The child isn’t even born yet.” Percy found himself automatically reaching out to stroke Bill’s hand, trying to calm his older brother.

Bill’s blue eyes were miserable. “I suppose it’s different when the wolf is your son or your brother. I couldn’t stand to stay in Shell Cottage after Fleur divorced me. So I just wanted to stay at the Burrow for a few weeks while I found my own flat. But Mum said that I might hurt her first grandchild.”

Percy shook his head. “I would have thought Harry would have had better sense than to get Ginny pregnant while she’s still in school. He’s lucky that Mum didn’t go completely spare.”

Bill sighed. “You know how Mum is about babies. She never did understand why Fleur didn’t want to be immediately pregnant. Molly married Dad on her seventeenth birthday, but she was already pregnant by then. Like mother, like daughter. I’m sure she’ll be an eager babysitter.”

Percy gently squeezed Bill’s hand. “But you’ve been taking the wolfsbane ever since the Final Battle. You haven’t had a bit of trouble. You agreed to go elsewhere during the full moon. I don’t see how Mum can justify it.”

“I don’t intend to get back in touch with them, at least not for a while. I just can’t deal with it right now,” Bill said, and Percy was not afraid of the strange light in Bill’s eyes. It was his wolf, but Bill was Percy’s brother, wolf and all, no matter what.

Percy managed to smile. “Then forget about them. Stay here with me. Pius has no problem with your wolf, and there is a lower level where you can stay during the full moon safely. Severus has already said he would be willing to brew your wolfsbane just as he did for Remus.”

Bill laughed despite everything. “It sounds like you’ve got everything figured out. Well, for once I’ll let you take care of things.”

That was the beginning. They settled into an easy routine, spending the days together at their jobs and spending their evenings together with Pius and Severus. Sometimes, Pius played the piano. Other times, they played wizarding games or walked in the garden. There were other times when Percy and Bill would find their way to the library to read and talk. It was there that Percy finally asked Bill one unanswered question.

“Was it the wolf that Fleur couldn’t deal with? Was that why she left?”

Bill sighed, dropping into a chair. “It wasn’t that at all. It was that damn veela bond. Veela are creatures themselves so when that bond sensed my wolf, it shattered instantly, unable to coexist with what it saw as a competitor to its mate status.”

Percy’s eyes widened. “Do you miss her? You seemed to really love her.”

Bill’s blue eyes were troubled. “I suppose I should, but I don’t. Merlin, Percy, from the moment that bond hit me; it was as if I was under the Imperius Curse! It put feelings into me that I would never have had for her otherwise. She and I were never suited for each other, but if I had refused the bond, she would have died. I couldn’t do that.”

Percy glanced away. He said quietly, “So you still prefer men?”

Bill grabbed his brother’s hand and with his other hand, forced Percy to look at him.

“You know exactly who I prefer.”

Percy couldn’t find words. 

Bill smiled. “Just think about it. I still remember those stolen moments at the Burrow. I hope you do too.”

He watched his brother walk away down the hall.

“Neither Severus nor me objects to the two of you together,” Pius said softly, coming up behind Percy.

Percy smiled wanly. “How did you know?”

“I know you, Percy. And Bill has been surprisingly forthcoming with Severus. You make each other happy, blood relationship aside. Considering the lives that Severus and I have led, we’re not about to stand in the way of your happiness.” Pius looked back down the hall where Bill had gone. “Don’t let it slip away.”

Pius left him alone with his thoughts.

It was mere moments later that Percy went after Bill. He found him in the library, pacing restlessly.

“Bill?” was all he managed to say. The elder man turned to look at him, though he said nothing. His blue eyes shone with the feral glow that had become part of him since he’d been bitten.

“Can you accept me, Percy? All of me? Even my wolf?”

Something about Bill had always called to him, summoning aggression that he kept tightly locked away. Taking Bill by surprise, he shoved his brother up against the door.

“All of you,” Percy said, and he kissed Bill until Bill and his wolf believed it too.


End file.
